


the boyz drabbles

by heartsignal



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, this isnt even half the boyz but this is who was requested so! rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsignal/pseuds/heartsignal
Summary: drabbles i wrote on tumblr that i'm posting in a collection here. most of these are member/reader pairings and word count varies between like 300 and 900 i think. the member and word count will be mentioned in the chapter so yeah.feel free to request stuff @tumblr





	1. "please talk to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin x reader.  
> word count: 410

Y/N, I’m Sorry!” Kevin banged on the door repeatedly.

“Let me in. Please.” he pleased.

“Go away!” you shouted back at him. You sat on your bed, legs and arms crossed. You were so angry you were pretty sure fumes could be seen leaving from your ears. You took deep breaths to control the words that dared roll of your tongue. When that didn’t work you screamed into a pillow.

“Babe, please, talk to me!” Kevin tried once more. “I’m not moving until you unlock this door.” he stated and you heard him slide down the front of the door.

A few minutes passed before you huffed and stood, stalking over to the door. You opened it and Kevin fell back with a thud.

“Ow.” he mumbled quietly, rubbing at the sore spot.

“What do you want?” you glared at him as he stood.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” he stepped in before you could protest, grabbing your hands and leading you to the bed.

You pulled your hands away. “What do you mean? You planned it and didn’t think to not fuck it up?!” you exclaimed.

“In my case she said she was good! How was I supposed to know she couldn’t do her job?”

“Who recommended her to you?”

“Hyunjae.” you scoffed.

“Out of all people to ask you asked Hyunjae?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” he protested.

“Please get out.” you tried to push him away.

“Babe.” he whined.

“How am I supposed to go out looking like this?” you cried.

“You look cute.”

“Fuck off.”

“We can go get it fixed.” he reassured you.

“I’m picking the place this time. I am not letting you ruin my hair even worse.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” you gave one look at him and sighed. How could you stay mad when he made puppy eyes like that? He didn’t know the hairstylist was gonna be shoddy albeit he should know that Hyunjae was definitely not the best person to ask.

“I guess,” you sighed and he pecked your lips happily. “But you owe me for emotional distress.”

“How does ice cream sound?”

“Add in cookies and it’s a deal.”

“You got yourself a deal.” you shook hands and stood up, making your way to the car to get your crappy haircut fixed.

“You’re paying for this too.”

“I expected such.” he sighed and got into the driver’s seat.


	2. “… or we could make out…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo x reader.  
> word count: 324

“I’m so bored.” Sunwoo whined. It was a friday evening and you were spending the afternoon with Sunwoo. Unfortunately he was being super whiny. The entire time you’d been with him he had been cuddling up to you, pouting, and whining. While you thought it was cute at first he was starting to hit a nerve now.

“We can play cards?” you suggested.

“…Or we could make out….” he trailed off. You smacked him with a pillow.

“Seriously Sunwoo.” you rolled your eyes.

“Okay, okay, sorry… I guess cards are fine.” he sighed. You petted his hair then reached into your bag to pull out your deck of Uno cards. You were thankful that none of Sunwoo’s friends were here. It always got a bit… intense… to say the least, when you all played Uno together.

Several rounds later and the score was 5-1.

“You’re cheating.” Sunwoo pouted.

“I’m not! You just suck.” you laughed. He crossed his arms and turned away from you.

“Sunwoo, why are you being such a baby today?” you crawled over and back-hugged him. He just humphed and looked away.

“Sunwoo.” you called but no answer.

“I didn’t wanna have to resort to this.” you sighed and began tickling him. Instantly he fell over laughing. He tried to kick and wiggle away but to no avail.

“Are you gonna stop being whiny?” you asked, tickling him relentlessly.

“Yes, please!” you stopped and the laughter died down, nothing but Sunwoo’s heavy breathing overheard.

He sat up and faced you, but rather than saying anything he just yelled “Revenge!” and began another tickle fight. This went on until you both ended up exhausted and out of breath, lying with your backs on the floor.

“So… truce?” Sunwoo breathed out, still taking in deep breaths in attempt to recover from your fits of laughter.

“Truce.” you nodded. After a few moments of silence Sunwoo spoke again.

“So can we make out now?”


	3. “You’re breaking my heart, babe. + I don’t know why I married you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjae x reader.  
> word count: 423

“Oh come on, you’re breaking my heart, babe.” Hyunjae held his chest and pouted.

“Hyunjae, I said no.”

“It’ll be fun! You need a break from work and I need a little fun time with you.” he blocked you from walking past him and put on his best puppy dog face. “Please. I’m your husband. Don’t make me beg to spend time with you. That’s embarrassing.” you playfully pushed his face away but gave in.

“Okay fine! We will go to the carnival.”

And that’s how you found yourself at the carnival an hour later standing behind Hyunjae while he attempted to knock pins down to get you a stuffed animal.

“I got this babe.” he said, passing another five dollars to the man working the station.

“Hyunjae, it’s okay we can just-”

“Just let me do this. I got it.” finally after his third attempt he won you a cute piggy.

“This reminds me of Haknyeon.” he oinked and snorted behind the piggy. You just laughed and followed as he dragged you to other rides and games.

Hours later he led you to your final destination, the ferris wheel. Your mind was filled with all the cliche possibilities, but knowing Hyunjae he’d do anything but something romantic. After waiting in the long line you finally boarded the passenger car and sat across from each other. You stared at each other, a blush coating your cheeks. Even after all these years with Hyunjae he still made your heart flutter. Even when he acted like an absolute fool or played pranks, they never failed to make you laugh. You stared in front of you at a loss of words, wondering how you got so lucky.

That was until you felt something light hit your face, making you scrunch up your nose.

“Hyunjae what the- did you just shoot a spitball at me?” you asked incredulously. He just laughed.

“Where did you even get a straw and paper from?!” the look on your face made him laugh even harder.

“I don’t know why I married you.” you shook and slid back into the seat.

“Aw babe don’t say that,” he slid into your seat and wrapped his arm around you. “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah yeah I love you too.” you mumbled, leaning in to kiss him. Once his lips met yours you pulled out a marker you always kept in your pocket and quickly marked his face.

“Hey!” he pulled away and protested.

“Don’t forget who you’re messing with babe.” you smirked.


	4. “you’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjae x reader.  
> word count: 463

Ever since you had arrived Hyunjae had been quiet. Normally he’d greet you at the door with a hug and a kiss but he didn’t so much as look at you today. You could sense something was wrong even before you had arrived. His texts seemed more formal, he had seemed so out of it lately. You hoped it was just a work issue that would be resolved and not a rift in your relationship.

You sat next to him on the couch. He liked to lay his head in your lap while you ran your fingers through his hair. He didn’t budge.

“Hey are you okay?” you tried. Silence.

“You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me.” you said quietly, rubbing his arm soothingly. He burst into tears.

Throughout the two years you had been with Hyunjae you had only seen him cry a handful of times and even then he shielded himself from you. You were surprised when he cried but even more surprised when he laid his head into your chest and wrapped his arms tightly around you. You rubbed his back while his tears soaked your shirt but you didn’t mind. Your heart ached wondering what could have possibly made Hyunjae so sad. You pressed your cheek into his head, pecking his scalp with kisses. Finally after a few moments he spoke.

“I’m sorry.” he croaked out.

“Honey, there’s no need to be sorry.” you reassured him. “What happened?” as soon as the question left your mouth you were hit with instant regret as his tears started flowing.

“Sh, it’s okay. Let it all out.” you held him close to you. You’d never let him go if you didn’t have to.

Eventually his crying reduced to a few sniffles.

“It’s my mom. She passed away a few days ago. Her funeral is tomorrow.” he wiped away his tears that threatened to spill over.

“Hyunjae. I’m so sorry.” you didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t imagine how much this hurt him. His mother was a lovely woman who loved and took care of him a lot. Hearing that she had passed away shook you too. You didn’t question why Hyunjae hadn’t told you sooner. Sharing that someone so close to you has passed is hard especially if you don’t want to believe it yourself.

He laid his head on your shoulder and stared blankly at the wall. You held him.

“It won’t be easy but I know you’ll get through it. Let yourself mourn. I’ll be by your side the whole time.” you rubbed his arm. He didn’t verbally respond but let out a small breath to acknowledge your words.

“It’ll be okay.” was the last thing he heard you whisper, eventually falling asleep.


	5. You’re a terrible cook.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin x reader.  
> word count: 330

When you arrived home that night smoke enveloped your senses. You rushed into the house calling Kevin’s name.

“Babe! I’m in the kitchen!” he called out. You opened all the windows and left the door slightly ajar. You picked up a random shirt and waved at the smoke alarm that was ringing loudly. Finally it cut off. You walked into the kitchen to find your boyfriend with a sheepish smile on his face and a tray of burnt cookies in his hands.

“You’re home!” he exclaimed. Dropping the tray onto the counter and taking off his mittens. He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead.

“So how was work?” he asked. You stared at him with a disapproving look.

He sighed.

“What did I tell you about trying to cook?”

“Wait until someone can supervise me.” he mumbled. “But I just wanted to surprise you! I know you’ve been having a hard time at work and I was trying to be a cute, good boyfriend and surprise you.” he defended himself.

“Well… you got the cute part down.” you half smiled. “So, what were you trying to make?”

“Chocolate chip cookies… they’re a little burnt but they’re not that bad.” he handed you one to taste.

“Kev…”

“Just taste it.” he egged you on.

You sighed and picked one up reluctantly, doing a silent prayer in hopes you both don’t end up in the ER tonight.

You both took a bite at the same time and immediately spit it back out.

“Uh, honey… no offense but you’re a terrible cook.” you patted his back. He nodded and picked up the phone.

“Yeah… what kind of take out do you want?”

“Chinese?”

“Sure.” he nodded and quickly dialed the number. Once your order was placed and the dishes were cleaned you sat back on the couch.

“Please, next time you wanna do something nice for me… maybe try taking me out to a nice restaurant?”

“Noted.” you both laughed.


	6. “they’re so cute when they’re asleep”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjae x reader.  
> word count: 273

It was late friday night when Hyunjae called saying he wanted to see you. He had been practicing all day and surely he was tired but he still wanted to see you. You were scrolling through twitter in your bed when you heard the doorbell that signaled Hyunjae’s arrival. You smiled and ran to the door.

You felt so bad at the sight in front of you when you opened the door. Hyunjae stood there, leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed. He looked so tired.

“My poor baby.” you sighed and pulled him in, closing the door behind you.

You led him to your room and laid down with him on the bed, he laid his head in your lap.

“Why did you come if you’re so tired?” you questioned.

“I wanted to see you.” he mumbled. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at you. He pouted his lips and you giggled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad you came.” you ran your hands through his hair and he sighed contentedly. The room went silent but it wasn’t uncomfortable. You picked up your phone to scroll through twitter again while continuing to run your hands through Hyunjae’s hair. A few minutes later soft snores filled the room. You looked down at him to find him fast asleep.

They’re so cute when they’re asleep you thought to yourself. You moved your phone to the nightstand and repositioned Hyunjae’s head onto a pillow. You wrapped him and yourself in the blankets and turned off the light.

“Night Hyunjae, I love you.” you whispered to him.


	7. “We started with one and now we have seven! You have no chill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwall x reader.  
> word count: 321

“No.” you told Hyunjoon for the millionth time.

“Please.” he tried to charm you and plead with his best smile but you simply looked away.

“Absolutely not.” you faced him.

“Why not?” he pouted. You shook your head, trying to shake away the thoughts of how cute he’s being. Hyunjoon is cute all the time, but he’s twice as cute when he’s pouty. No. You must be strong.

“We started with one and now we have seven! You have no chill.” you explained.

“One more won’t hurt.”

“Yes it will! We can’t afford to have so many. You know that.” you crossed your arms.

“Please.” he jutted his bottom lip out and showed his best puppy eyes.

“No,” you turned away again. “I don’t care how many times you jut your lip and puppy eye me. No means no.”

“But he needs a home. Who are we to deny him that?”

“Honey. He needs a home where he’ll actually fit. Do you see how full our house is already? Bills are expensive and they don’t pay themselves.”

He sighed.

“Okay… guess I’ll just have to take him back to the pet store … maybe someone else will give him a loving home but I guess we’ll never know…”

“Take him back… you already brought it?!” you exclaimed.

“Hyunjoon!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t just leave him there!” he said, picking up a bichon frise. Your shoulders dropped. It was a cute puppy but Hyunjoon had already brought home so many pets your house was starting to become a furry zoo! You had 2 cats, 3 hamsters, 2 bunnies, and now he wants to bring a dog into the house!

“Can’t he just stay with us a for a few nights? You can’t say no to this cute wittle face.” he brought the puppy closer to you. You admit defeat and embraced the puppy in your own arms.

“Fine. But no more pets!”


	8. “why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo x reader.  
> word count: 353

You let out another cackle, wiping away the tears that left your eyes from the hilarious sight on your phone. You doubled over, laughing so hard you could barely breathe.

“What’s so funny?” Sunwoo asked, walking towards you from the kitchen.

You shook your head, still shaking with laughter and handed Sunwoo your phone. He watched the video but didn’t even crack a smile. You looked at him in confusion.

“You really didn’t find that funny?” you asked. He shook his head no. “Are you kidding? That was hilarious!” Again he shook his head. “It really wasn’t funny at all.” he replied and turned his head towards the t.v. From that moment on you made it your mission to make Kim Sunwoo laugh.

——–

For the next couple of weeks you had tried doing anything and everything could to make Sunwoo laugh. From making weird faces, to showing him funny vine compilations, to pulling pranks, to funny jokes and yet nothing worked. One time you pranked Eric and he cracked a small smile. You were frustrated but determined.

A Sunday afternoon came and you were sure today would be the day you made Sunwoo laugh. You had set up clear tape across the bottom of the doors, so when you called someone in they’d run into it and trip. He had been sitting with you in the living room when you called in Haknyeon. He ran from his room and fell when the tape wrapped his leg. You cracked up laughing while Haknyeon took the tape off. Subsequently he stood up and ran over to you, retaliating with an attack of his own. You had noticed Sunwoo hadn’t even blinked an eye.

“Seriously? That wasn’t funny to you?” you exasperatedly asked.

“Nope.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” you whined. “No matter what I do I can’t seem to make you laugh!”

“It’s okay babe,” he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed your arm. “I love you even if you’re not funny.” he giggled.

You pouted but gave in anyways, happy that he finally laughed.


	9. “stop being so cute”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric x reader.  
> word count: 432

You were in the midst of studying studying for finals. You had two finals left and time was ticking. In the comforts of your room you had laid before realizing you weren’t getting anything done. You decided to go to the library to study.

You grabbed your books and made your way over to the library. There you sat for hours, trying to let the information sink in. By the time you were finished, it was nearly eight o’clock and the library was going to close soon. You took your books and made your way back to your dorm. As soon as you arrived you laid back in bed and quickly dozed off.

The next morning came and again you awoke only to begin studying again. Not long after you began your phone rang. “Hey I’m outside let me in.” you heard a familiar voice. Excitedly, you jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. As soon as you opened it you were enveloped in a tight hug by your boyfriend Eric. “I missed you.” you said, inhaling his scent as you pressed your face into his chest. He rubbed your back, his cheek on your hair. “Missed you too. How’s studying?” he asked and closed the door behind him. You parted and went back into your room, sliding back into the mess of books that surrounded your bed.

“It’s fine. I just woke up but my next final is this afternoon so I have to study.” you sighed. “Did you eat yet?” he asked, sitting on a swiveling mesh chair at your desk. You shook your head. “C’mon let’s go eat first!” he jumped up and ran to you. “I can’t I really need to study.” you ignored him pulling on your arm and kept your eyes glued to your book.

“C’mon” he whined, yanking your arm softly. “Eric please.” you replied. “Don’t “Eric please” me. You gotta eat if you want to be ready for your exam later.” he continued to whine, even going as far as pulling the puppy eyes trick on you and pouting. How could you resist that?

“Stop being so cute,” you said ”I’m trying to ignore you.” you huffed. “I’ll buy you your favorite.” he said in the cutest voice you’ve ever heard. You sighed and gave in. “Okay, let’s go eat.” you shoved your books away and stood. Happily he pulled you up and rushed towards the door with you, nearly forgetting your shoes in the process. “Sorry” he laughed and waited by the door for you to put your shoes on.


	10. “I had a bad dream again.” + “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric x reader.  
> word count: 424

You woke up from yet another nightmare shaking, crying and covered in sweat. You reached for the light, twisting the knob and letting it fill the room. This had been the fourth time in the past week that you’d had the same nightmare. They had begun months ago but had lasted only two weeks before ceasing. You told Eric about it the first time and he told you not to worry. If you had another one to call him and he’d come to you. If it worsened you’d get help. The only problem was this time around Eric was hundred of miles away. You felt bad for calling him knowing how busy he was but this time you couldn’t hold back.

You picked up your phone and facetimed him. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, worry filling his voice. “Isn’t it like four a.m. over there? What happened?”

“I had a bad dream again” you sniffled. You tried wiping the tears away from your face but they kept pouring out again. You sunk deeper into Eric’s hoodie and pulled the hood up, attempting to cover your tear stained face.

“Do you want to talk about?” he asked. He looked around and then walked off into a separate room where it was noticeably quieter.

“I- just- please, just smile. I really need to see you smile again.” he pulled a tight smile but you could see worry masking his face.

“Y/N please tell me what happened.” he spoke softly.

“There was someone here. I felt them and I called for you and you weren’t there. When I finally found you, you were with them and-” your voice broke, too distraught to go on. He nodded his head and spoke even softer.

“It’s okay baby. I’m here and I’m okay. Nothing’s happened, you see? I’m fine. Do you want me to comeback?”

“I can’t ask you to leave just because I’m having nightmares.”

“You know I’d travel the whole world three times around for you.”

“You don’t have to come just… please be careful.” you pleaded.

“I will.. And babe?”

“Yeah?” you rubbed your eyes, the crying fest made you sleepy all over again.

“You know, I love you always. Try to get some sleep okay? Don’t hesitate to call me again.”

“I love you too.” you each blew a kiss through the phone and hung up.

You turned your lights off and pulled the covers up to you, hoping this time you’d get a peaceful slumber.


	11. “I’m glad you’re mine.” + “I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric x reader.  
> word count: 427

That morning you woke up with a smile stretching from ear to ear stretched across your face. You checked your phone and squealed, seeing a text from Eric that read ‘Hey babe, come over today?’ you replied with a quick ‘be right over!’ and ran to your bathroom. You brushed your teeth and showered, quickly combed through your and got dressed. You grabbed your phone and keys and made your way the The Boyz’s dorm.

You arrived and knocked on the door. You fixed your hair quickly and waited. Kevin came to the door and you exchanged greetings. He closed the door behind you as you made your way around the dorm looking for Eric. You found him in his room with his earphones in watching a Youtube video. You snuck up behind him and yelled “Ah!” simultaneously grabbing at him. “Ah!” he yelled back and dropped his phone onto his lap. You laughed while he sent you a fake angry glare. “You’re so mean.” he pouted and crossed his arms. You laughed harder but wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. “Sorry baby.” you giggled in his ear. He muttered a word of forgiveness and smiled at you.

“So, what are we doing later?” you asked, laying on his bed.

“It’s a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“Just trust me.”

Later took longer than you’d hoped. Six o’clock came rolling around and finally Eric decided it was time. “Put on this blindfold” he said, already tying it around your head. You stood for a few minutes before he returned to you. He grabbed your arm and carefully led you to the destination. “Just one more minute babe.” he finished setting up and finally told you to untie the blindfold. Once you did the sight before you brought tears to your eyes.

Eric stood before you with his arms stretched out, doing jazz hands to highlight the view. The sun was setting and before you he had set up a picnic with your favorite foods. “I got some help from the hyungs” he said, omitting the part where they teased him endlessly for his sweet efforts. “You know, I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.” you stated, going over to hug him. “It’s me who’s lucky,” he replied, blush painting his cheeks. “I’m glad you’re mine.” he gave you a quick peck on the lips before rearranging your plates.

You spent that night laughing, eating, and playing like you never had before. Though you were young, you knew you wanted Eric to be your forever.


	12. dad!hyunjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjae x daughter x reader.  
> word count: 945

Hyunjae awoke to the sound of a baby crying.

“Y/N go get her” he whined. Silence.

“Y/N please.” More silence.

He huffed and sat up on the bed. His feet met cold wood as he felt around for his slippers. He turned the light on and shuffled sleepily towards the baby’s room. He opened the door slightly, peeking through the narrow opening to see what his baby was up to. His daughter, Hyemin, sat in the middle of her crib with her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around a blanket. Her face was red with heat as she continued her deafening screams.

“Sh, baby. Daddy’s got you.” Hyunjae reached into the crib and lifted his crying baby girl into his arms. He rocked her back-and-forth hoping to silence her cries. When that failed he turned to his next best option. Singing. He continued to rock her as he sang ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’. As he finished he could hear his baby girl’s cries drowning into slow, steady breaths. He continued to hum lowly until he was sure she was fast asleep. He laid her back in the crib and wrapped her in her blanket.

“You know she missed you, right?” Hyunjae audibly gasped at the sound of your voice. For a moment everything stilled, and you both glanced at the baby. A minute passed before you released the breath you didn’t know you were holding. He turned off the lights and closed the door softly before you both made your way to the kitchen. It was 6 a.m. and you both knew you could kiss your sweet dreams goodbye.

Hyunjae hovered behind you as you made coffee for two. “I’m glad you’re back” you turned around and wrapped your arms around Hyunjae’s neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in halfway. As you leaned up to him he pulled back and when you pouted he laughed. “I haven’t seen you in three months and this is how you treat me?” you pouted and finally he gave in. Hyunjae had been away on tour for months and you and Hyemin missed him like crazy. Even though he hadn’t been there physically you always tried to keep him up to date with what was happening. Since their promotions and tour ended you were hoping you could be a little selfish and keep him for a while. You worried a lot about him missing big events as Hyemin grew up. You even worried that she would forget her father.

Hyunjae always had a knack for reading your mind because as soon as he looked down at you he knew. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about that again” he sighed and grabbed your hand, leading you to sit at the kitchen table.

“Listen, I know you’ve been worried but I’m here now” he lifted your chin up to look at him.

“I know, I just worry you know? You go so far away and you’re living your best life and I try to keep you updated I just don’t want you to miss out on so many big things. I’m proud of you and you know I support what you do but we’re a family now.”

“Y/N we’ve been over this. We both knew it wasn’t gonna be easy bu-”

“I knew it wasn’t gonna be easy it’s just harder than I thought.”

“I’m here now though. The company is giving us a break for a while. I don’t want to spend my time here arguing with you. You and Hyemin are so important to me and I love you both so let’s enjoy the time we have together. How about we do something fun today? All three of us.” you nodded and stood up to take the coffee pot off of the stove.

You poured a cup for you and Hyunjae and sat back down. “So what should we do today?”

It was a warm, sunny mid-July day so you did what anyone else would do.

“Woo!” Hyunjae took Hyemin out of her car seat and spun in circles. You got the baby bag out of the car and locked it. You followed Hyunjae and Hyemin down a path that led to a park. As expected, the park was full of life. Children playing frisbee on the grass, pet owners walking their dogs, the playground filled with kids running, sliding, and climbing. There was an open spot at the swings so you sit Hyemin down and pushed her. After that you went with her down the slides and chased her around the playground. One hour passed, then two and you were all exhausted.

On the way home you buy ice cream and some groceries to prepare dinner together. You arrive home and bring the groceries inside. Hyunjae sits Hyemin in her high chair while you set up the ingredients. Once everything is in place and you’re waiting for it to cook you sit in front of Hyemin. Hyunjae sat next to you and you played peek-a-boo with her. She giggled loudly and banged on the table. When dinner was ready you sat on opposite sides of the table taking turns feeding Hyemin and having conversations.

By the end of dinner you felt full. Not just with food but with love. A day like this was all that you had hoped for and you hoped you could continue to spend many happy days like this. Even when Hyunjae isn’t around you both do your best to make sure the love is never gone. But rather than worry about him not being there, you’ll think more of the happy times when he is there.


	13. "you're not interested, are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juyeon x reader.  
> word count: 345

You had only been dating Juyeon for a few weeks when you started getting bad feelings. Every time you wanted to hang out with him, he was busy. When he wasn’t, he didn’t pay you any mind. You would come over to see him in his free time but his eyes would be glued to his phone. No matter what you did or said he just didn’t seem to care about you. You’d had enough.

“I think we should break up.” you said one afternoon. You had decided to watch a movie together at your place. Over the past week you had questioned where your relationship was going, if anywhere, when he wouldn’t stop staring at his phone.

“What? Why?” he dropped the phone into his lap and looked at you. You think this is the first time he’d looked you in the eyes in days.

“What do you mean why?” you questioned angrily. “You’re always too busy and never want to hang out! When we do you’re always on your phone.” you said. “You’re not interested, are you?” you mumbled.

You looked down to your lap and played with your hands. You heard Juyeon shuffling and the seat next to you compress. He grabbed your hands with one hand and turned your face to look at him with the other.

“I know I can’t excuse the fact that I haven’t been the most attentive boyfriend, but I do like you. You’re the first person I’ve really liked in a long time and I don’t want to mess this up. I’m always on my phone because I wanted to look up some stuff we can do together and enjoy. I’m sorry that I ignored you in the process of doing that.” you stared at him and sighed, leaning your head into his shoulder.

“Next time you can just tell me and we can find stuff to do together. A relationship should be fifty-fifty you know.” he nodded and smiled, pressing a kiss to your head.

“So we’re good?” he asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” you responded.


End file.
